1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape cartridge, and more particularly to a magnetic tape cartridge comprising a cartridge casing and a single reel around which a magnetic tape with a leader pin fixed to the leading end thereof is wound and which is contained in the cartridge casing for rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a single reel magnetic tape cartridge, comprising a cartridge casing and a single reel around which a magnetic tape is wound and which is contained in the cartridge casing for rotation, as a recording medium for an external storage for a computer and the like. Such a single reel magnetic tape cartridge is used for retaining important data of a computer or the like and accordingly is arranged so that trouble such as tape jamming does not occur and the magnetic tape is not accidentally drawn out.
A leader pin is fixed to the leading end of the magnetic tape and the tape drive system for recording and reproducing information on the magnetic tape is arranged to catch the leader pin and draw the magnetic tape into the tape drive system. When the tape is entirely taken up around the single reel, the leader pin is removably held on the cartridge casing. It is advantageous for the purpose of simplification of the structure to hold the leader on the cartridge casing by use of a spring member.
The leader pin has been fixed to the cartridge casing, which is generally of resin, by fusing a part of the cartridge casing. However this method is troublesome and obstructive to increasing productivity. Further when opposite ends of the leader pin are held by separate spring members, the number of parts increases and the man-hours required to assemble the magnetic tape cartridge increases, which adds to the cost.